


Just Like Home

by aquilaofarkham



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Kindness, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilaofarkham/pseuds/aquilaofarkham
Summary: After rescuing a group of orphans from the streets of Boston, Connor takes the children back to the Homestead and decides to build a new orphanage and school for them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up to "Seven Wandering Children", which I wrote about a month ago.

The Davenport Homestead had quite the reputation. What started as a small plot of land with only a few inhabitants at the most grew into a sprawling yet closely knit community. Over the hills, along each road, and within the woods lived farmers, tradespeople, and outsiders looking to leave their troubles behind and start a new, quiet, and simpler life. While most travelers never stayed for very long, upon leaving they called the Homestead “a haven nestled in a nation of growing disillusionment”. Connor always thought they were being too kind but as time passed following the war, he realized their words held much truth to them.

Aside from its growth, many things remained the same such as the community’s willingness to welcome and look after any new occupant searching for some respite. Especially if they happened to be a group of shy orphans plucked right off the streets of Boston. Godfrey and Terry were the first to see Connor making his way towards the small Homestead Bridge. His horse carried at least three children on its back while a whole other group stayed close to the animal’s side as it trotted along. They also noticed one last child, a little girl wearing a shawl three times too big for her body, keeping a tight grip on Connor’s hand. Needless to say, both men had a few questions.

“Did an orphanage burn down?” Godfrey asked.

“Not quite.” Connor explained the children’s situation – how their orphanage closed down during the war, forcing them onto the street. How terrified they all were of being sold off to workhouses. How he couldn’t bring himself to leave them alone, hungry, and unsure of their own futures. He retold the same story to the rest of the Homestead, hoping they would understand.

Despite everyone’s shared feelings of surprise, they did and without any hesitation or second thoughts. Father Timothy opened his church to a few orphans; Ollie and Corinne immediately prepared some vacant rooms at their inn, and Prudence was already talking with Warren about adoption.

“It would be wonderful if Hunter had a sibling and close friend.” Warren agreed wholeheartedly.

Connor began to feel more at ease. Yet it wasn’t long before something new started bothering him, causing him to stay up at night when he should have slept easy. It had to do with the children – all of them were given a second chance at a decent future thanks to him, but it wasn’t enough. Connor became utterly convinced that he could do more for them. They deserved something else, something to make them feel truly at home.

The thought plagued him for days on end. But when Connor finally had an idea he felt satisfied with, he decided to keep quiet. He needed to let it linger in his mind for a bit longer before something could be done about it. Even around people like Big Dave and Norris, two men Connor enjoyed conversing with, he remained oddly silent, more so than usual.

“Everything alright, Connor?” Norris asked. “You’ve been pretty quiet.”

“He’s always been like that. Where have you been for the past few years?” Big Dave laughed, finishing up some work on his sharpening wheel. “I’m just teasing. But Norris has a point. Something on your mind, Connor?”

“Hm?” Connor lifted his head and stared at his friends. Maybe it was time to tell them. Maybe they could help. “Oh… not much. I… remember the group of orphans I brought here from Boston?”

“Sure do! Cute as a bug’s ear. What about them?”

“I’m worried about them.”

“Whatever for?” Norris spoke up. “They seem to be happy and settled in.”

“Yes but I was thinking… what if they had a permanent residence? The church and inn are fine and hopefully all of them will find adopted homes, but for now they need a place just for themselves.”

“Another orphanage? Like the one they used to have?” Big Dave suggested. 

“Exactly – a home where they and others like them could live and learn until they are adopted or grow old enough to be on their own. Like a school.”

“Well, which is it Connor? An orphanage or a school?”

“Why not both? Then it can be for all children in the Homestead and in neighbouring communities.”

“It sounds like a wonderful idea! I like it.”

After briefly thinking about it, Big Dave had the same sentiment. “Though I think many of the adults could get some use out of the school as well.”

“How long will it take to construct a new building?”

“Well, with enough help a full sized orphanage and school should be finished in little over three weeks. But to be completely honest, that’ll be the easy part. We still have to think about supplies and someone to look after the children. Not to mention teach them.”

The more Big Dave spoke, the more wary he sounded; at least to Connor. “Leave all of that to me.” He said in an attempt to ease his friend’s doubts. “For now, only concern yourself with the construction. I will handle the rest.”

“And myself? What can I do to help?” Norris asked eagerly.

“Building the orphanage and school is our most important priority at the moment. Big Dave will need as many hands as possible.”

“ _Oui_ , of course! Hopefully I will be able to keep up with the others. And I will ask Myriam as well!”

“How is she?”

“The morning sickness still comes and goes, but she is feeling much better now. We have even started making a crib and a few playthings for our own little one! So at least I possess some carpentry skills.”

Connor and Big Dave smiled as Norris went on about himself, Myriam, and how excited they were for their firstborn. It was a conversation they heard before but neither of them had the heart to remind Norris.

 

\--

 

It was late afternoon when Connor decided to take advantage of the warm spring air and spend some time outside. He sat on the short stonewall nestled at the very bottom of the steps leading up to the manor, repairing a few of his arrows. By his side lay an old copy of Thomas Moore’s _Utopia_ lent to him by Dr. White. Just in case he got bored and needed something new to occupy himself with.

It wasn’t the first novel Connor dove into whenever he had the chance. On occasion, he even lent a few books of his own to the recruits and other Homesteaders. The Davenport Manor library turned into a trove of knowledge, education, and endless entertainment; how could he keep all of that to himself? Then there were the stories Connor remembered from his childhood. Admittedly he never thought of himself as a storyteller, but it still made him happy whenever he saw his recruits coming back for more after a long day of training and carrying out missions. They, along with his books, granted everyone a sense of focus, optimism, and wisdom.

“Mr. Connor!” A voice called out from down the road. He raised his head to see one of the orphans running towards him – a girl with a familiar brown shawl covering most of her already small body. Connor often referred to her as the apple girl – a lighthearted nickname inspired by what happened during their first encounter in Boston. After witnessing her intense shyness and desperation for food, Connor gladly offered her one half of the fruit he was about to eat. Now he couldn’t believe how much healthier and happier the apple girl, along with the other orphans, looked.

Connor put down his arrows and smiled as she drew nearer. “Hello there!” He cheerfully greeted, helping her up onto the wall. “How are you liking your new home?”

“Father Timothy’s church is nice and sunny during the day but at night it’s dark and scary.” She replied, moving over to sit on his lap.

“Yes, many things become a lot scarier once the sun goes down. You should always be cautious, even in the daylight. But do not worry. My friends and I are building something better for you and your friends.”

“Is that why I hear lots of banging and shouting when I’m going for a walk?”

“I would not doubt it.”

“What are you building?”

“A new orphanage and school for everyone.”

“I never went to school. The Mr. and Mrs. at the old place taught us some things, but not everything.”

“This time it will be different. I promise.” Connor made a lot of promises to the orphans and he vowed never to go back on any of them. “Which reminds me, you never told me your name.” Upon hearing that, the girl slowly covered the bottom half of her face with the shawl’s oversized collar. Connor remained patient while she tried to overcome her own timidity.

“My name is… it’s Mariska.”

“What a beautiful name.”

“No it’s not. The Mrs. at the orphanage always told me it sounded ugly.”

“I do not think it sounds ugly. Why would she say that?”

“She said it means ‘bitter’. That’s why she hated it.”

“Do you hate it?”

“… I don’t know.”

“Well, I still think it sounds pretty. You should be proud of your name.”

“Mr. Connor…” Mariska squeaked after a pause. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“You’ve been so nice to me. And I’m really excited for the new orphanage. But… would it be alright if I stayed with you?”

Connor’s head perked up as he turned to Mariska with wide eyes. He stammered for a few seconds, trying to find the right reply. “Are… are you asking me to adopt you?”

She nodded. “I promise I’ll be good. I won’t make noise, I’ll go to bed on time, I’ll-”

“Mariska, I am not worried about all that. I am just…” Surprised? Shocked? Pleasantly caught off guard? What could he say? The more Connor thought about her request, the more questions he had. Namely, why him? The Homestead was full of mothers and fathers looking to expand their young families. Connor lived alone in a massive house with a tainted past that loomed over the hills. He was convinced that Mariska would have wanted to live with her friends or with people who had experience with looking after children.

Despite his initial doubts, another thought came to Connor. He remembered how much he wanted to start a family, to raise children of his own. In the past, he didn’t think he was ready; perhaps he was now. _I will do my best and ask for guidance if I ever need it_ , Connor told himself. He had gotten better at thinking positively.

“Yes.”

“Will you do it?” Mariska asked, her face lighting up.

“Yes, I will. Welcome home, Mariska.”

She let out an excited gasp before wrapping her arms around Connor’s neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you, Mr. Connor!” A second later she realized her mistake and corrected herself. “I mean papa! Thank you, papa!”

Connor laughed quietly. He knew he’d have to get used to being called ‘papa’. “Now that I finally know your name, I should tell you mine as well. 

“But I already know it.”

“I meant the name I was born with.” Mariska gave him a confused look. “My birth name is Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

Mariska let it sit in her mind for a moment then she tried repeating it to the best of her ability.

“It means ‘life that is scratched’ or ‘his spirit lives’. Would you like to learn more words and phrases?”

“Yes please!”

“Alright. I will do my best to teach you.” _And hopefully others._


End file.
